My Husband Is Mine
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Yewon Or Wonsung Fanfiction Summary : Baca didalam Chapter 2 Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Husband Is Mine**

**Cast :Kim Jongwoon (Yesung),Choi Siwon (Andrew Choi), Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae dll.**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s), Tulisan dan isi luar biasa berantakan. Terinspirasi dari Film India.**

**Sumary : Kim Jongwoon, seorang namja sederhana yang tinggal di sebuah kota terpencil bersama Pamannya dan istri pamannya karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal semenjak dia masih kecil. Hingga takdir merubah segalanya. Jongwoon diharuskan menikah dengan seorang namja tampan dan kaya yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Jongwoon menyukai namja itu setelah melihat fotonya dan langsung menyetujui pernikahan yang mendadak itu tanpa berfikir lebih jauh dan Jongwoon sama sekali tidak tau apa tujuan pernikahan itu sebenarnya.**

.

.

.

Enjoy Read ^^

Jongwoon mengayuh pelan sepedanya menuju ke suatu tempat dimana ia harus bekerja mencari uang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Penampilan sederhana, kaca mata bulat yang melekat diwajah manisnya. Dia bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak sebagai guru kesenian yang mungkin gajinya tak seberapa. Tapi itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan niatnya, karena Jongwoon begitu menyukai anak-anak.

Dia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang tidak memiliki anak dan mereka begitu menyayangi jongwoon bagai anak mereka sendiri. Namja manis itu selalu tersenyum, tak pernah ada raut sedih diwajah manisnya karena baginya hidup adalah sesuatu kebahagiaan.

Jongwoon memarkirkan sepedanya lalu segera melesat masuk kedalam kelas dimana para murid-muridnya sudah menunggu. Dengan ceria dia masuk kedalam kelas dan didalam, anak-anak kecil yang usianya mungkin berkisar lima tahunan sudah duduk manis ditempat mereka masing-masing menunggu guru kesayangan mereka, Kim Jongwoon.

Dia meletakkan tas diatas meja, mengeluarkan sebuah pianika dari dalam tas nya. Melemparkan senyum terbaik untuk seluruh siswa yang mencintainya. " Selamat pagi Anak-anak!" Sapa Jongwoon.

" Pagi seonsaeni...m!" Balas kompak anak-anak yang berada didalam kelas jongwoon.

Jongwoon tersenyum puas akan jawaban semangat yang diberikan murid-muridnya " Hari ini, Seonsaenim akan memberikan kalian penjelasan tentang-ini! Kalian tau ini apa?" Jongwoon mengacungkan pianika yang ada ditangannya. Hening, tidak ada jawaban karena anak-anak itu memang tidak tau dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang berada ditangan jongwoon. Lagi-lagi jongwoon tersenyum, bahkan dia tertawa kecil melihat wajah polos anak-anak itu " Ini Namanya Pianika," sambungnya. " Pianika ini merupakan alat musik yang ditiup, tapi kita harus menekan tuts nya seperti kita menekan piano. Kalian tau piano kan?"

" Tau seonsaenim, dirumah taem ada!" jawab salah seorang murid Jongwoon.

Dan seperti itulah setiap harinya, Jongwoon harus menghadapi anak-anak yang untungnya selalu bersikap manis jika bersamanya. Memberikan apa yang ia tau, mengajarkan tentang seberapa pentingnya musik dan semenyenangkan apa musik itu.

.

.

.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Hingar bingar musik club malam yang memekakkan telinga. Disana tempat orang-orang mencari kesenangan duniawi, menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka dan minum-minuman keras yang membuat mereka mabuk dan lupa daratan.

Seorang namja yang biasa dipanggil Andrew Choi pun ada disana, seorang player. Suka menghambur-hamburkan harta peninggalan orang tuanya yang memang berlimpah yang bahkan takkan habis sampai tujuh turunan. Orang tuanya sangat kaya.

Drrttt, drrrttt

Andrew merasakan getaran di sakunya yang sangat mengganggu, alisnya terangkat saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Park Jongsoo, Pengacara keluarganya.

" YEOBOSEYO!" Sapanya berteriak karena tempat itu memang sangat berisik, andrew berusaha sedikit menjauh dan dia memutuskan untuk ketoilet karena memang tempat itu yang paling jauh dari jangkauan dentuman keras musik di club malam itu.

"..."

" Aku sedang tidak dirumah, ada apa kau menghubungiku malam-malam seperti ini?"

"..."

" Mwo? Bukankah masalah harta warisan Daddy sudah kita bicarakan kemarin, memangnya ada masalah apa lagi?"

"..."

" Baiklah-baiklah, besok pagi saja kau kerumahku oke! (klik)" Andrew menutup line telponnya sepihak lalu bergegas ketempatnya semula, berkumpul dan bersenang-senang lagi dengan teman-teman sejenisnya.

.

.

.

" Bangun pemalas, dasar kau ini!" Pengacara park sudah berada dikamar andrew, menepuk-nepuk kakinya membangunkan namja tampan itu paksa.

Andrew pulang dan tidur sekitar jam tiga pagi, dan ini masih jam enam tentu saja dia masih sangat mengantuk. Namja tampan itu sama sekali tak berniat bangun dan tak mengindahkan pengacara park yang sudah jengah dengan sikap andrew yang seenaknya.

Sreeeettt

Pengacara park menarik paksa selimut andrew " Kalau kau tidak bangun, kupastikan kau takkan mendapatkan sepeserpun harta warisan daddy mu Choi Siwon !" Bentak pengacara park.

Dengan malas andrew bangkit dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya " Bahkan aku tidak ingat nama asliku," Ucapnya malas-malasan seraya menguap lebar " Aku sudah terbiasa dengan nama Andrew Choi, Bukankah itu lebih keren."

Pengacara park memutar malas bola matanya " Aku tunggu kau sepuluh menit dibawah, ini bukan masalah sepele dan kalau kau masih ingin harta daddy mu, sebaiknya kau ikuti perintahku mengerti"

" Oke " Jawabnya lagi dengan nada malas dan dengan langkah gontai dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Pengacara park memberikan foto seorang namja pada andrew. Namja tampan itu mengernyit, namja ini terlalu biasa dan sama sekali tidak masuk dalam levelnya. Untuk apa pengacara park memberikan foto ini padanya. Andrew mendongak, memberikan pandangan tanda tanya pada pengacara park yang sedang menyesap wine mahal koleksi Andrew Choi.

" Dia itu calon istrimu,"

Andrew mendelik bingung. Siapa? Namja ini, calon istrinya. Pasti dia sedang bermimpi, apa yang dipandang dari namja ini coba? Terlalu sederhana untuk ukuran seorang Andrew Choi.

Pengacara park terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi bingung andrew, meletakkan gelas wine nya, mencoba menarik dan membuang nafasnya perlahan " Di surat wasiat daddymu tertulis bahwa kau harus menikah sebelum usiamu, dua puluh enam tahun!" Jelas pengacara park.

" Soal itu aku sudah tau, dan-"

" Dan daddymu sudah berjanji pada appa namja itu. Daddy mu dan appa namja itu dulunya teman baik dan mereka sudah menjodohkan kalian sejak kecil" Pengacara park langsung memotong ucapan andrew.

Andrew mendesah, memperbaiki posisi duduknya " Daddy benar-benar tidak membiarkan hidupku tenang!" Namja tampan itu mengurut pelipisnya. Sesaat kemudian dia baru teringat sesuatu, " Minggu depan, astaga-minggu depan ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh enam!"

" Yah, begitulah. Dan kau harus menikah secepatnya."

" Hei, menikah itu tak semudah yang kau fikirkan Park Jongsoo, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu namja aneh ini dan-"

" Namanya Kim Jongwoon,"

Andrew bangkit dari tempatnya duduk menuju bar pribadinya dan menuangkan wine di gelas yang kosong lalu menenggaknya sampai tandas " Belum tentu dia mau menikah denganku,!"

" Aku sudah berbicara dengan pamannya dan besok kita sudah harus terbang ke korea!"

" Secepat itukah?" Andrew bergumam lirih.

" Atau kau mau jatuh miskin karena tak mendapatkan harta daddymu sepeserpun?" Pengacara park berseringai " Aku juga tidak akan rugi, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja sebagai pengacara keluargamu"

" Oke, oke" Andrew berteriak frustasi " Kita ke korea besok!"

" Setelah menikah kau bisa langsung kembali kesini, dan kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau!"

" Eh, apa maksudmu?"

" Yah, aku akan beralasan kalau kau banyak pekerjaan dan harus segera kembali ke Amerika secepatnya. Dan, namja itu. Dia akan diberi tunjangan setiap bulannya selama dia masih berstatus sebagai istrimu!"

Andrew mendengarkan penjelasan pengacara park dengan seksama.

" Setelah dua tahun, kau bisa menceraikannya dan kau-benar-benar bebas" Pengacara park tersenyum penuh arti.

Andrew pun ikut tersenyum " Sepertinya tidak sulit," Balasnya misterius.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Jongwoon bingung akan pola tingkah pamannya yang seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya namun terkesan ragu-ragu. Dia penasaran namun mencoba tenang, mungkin pamannya sedang mencari moment yang tepat fikirnya.

" Sebenarnya ahjussi ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama, ahjussi menunggu waktu yang tepat tapi sepertinya ahjussi terlalu lama menundanya jongwoon-ah," Paman jongwoon mendesah resah.

" Katakan saja ahjussi, !" Balas jongwoon menenangkan.

Paman jongwoon tersenyum tenang karena keponakannya ini sepertinya sudah siap mendengar kabar apa yang hendak disampaikannya " Begini, Hum-" Paman jongwoon menyodorkan foto seorang namja pada jongwoon.

Jongwoon menerima foto itu dengan alis yang menyatu bingung " Nuguya?" Tanyanya.

" Dia itu, Calon suamimu!"

Jongwoon mengernyit, sungguh diluar dugaan dan dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya maksud pamannya ini apa.

" Dulu, appamu dan appa namja ini menjodohkan kalian berdua. Jadi ahjussi mohon kau bisa melaksanakan amanat terakhir appamu jongwoon-ah!" Paman jongwoon menepuk pelan pundak jongwoon.

" Dia?"

" Ne, bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak mau ahjussi akan-"

" Aku bersedia ahjussi, bukankah ini amanat terakhir appa!" Potong jongwoon seraya tersenyum mantap.

Paman jongwoon berhambur memeluk keponakan kesayangannya itu " Appamu pasti sangat bangga memiliki anak sepertimu jongwoon-ah," Ucap paman jongwoon haru.

Jongwoon membalas pelukan pamannya, entah kenapa melihat foto namja ini pipinya menjadi merona. Sepertinya jongwoon tengah dimabuk cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihat foto yang memang namja difoto itu sangat-sangat tampan.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Andrew Choi a.k.a Choi Siwon telah sampai di pedesaan yang dimana Jongwoon dan pamannya tinggal. Mereka disambut hangat oleh keluarga kecil Jongwoon. Entah kenapa pandangan Jongwoon tak pernah lepas dari namja tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu. Ketampanan sempurna, wajahnya bagaikan seorang Pangeran tampan dari negri dongeng.

" Begini Kim Ahjussi, Jongwoon-sshi. Kalian pasti sudah tau tujuan kami kesini untuk apa?" Pengacara park tak ingin terlalu lama ber basa-basi karena tugasnya disini hanya mengurus apa yang sudah memang menjadi pekerjaannya. Itu saja.

Paman jongwoon mengangguk mengerti akan arah tuju pembicaraan pengacara park.

" Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan hari ini juga di catatan sipil karena Siwon-sshi harus segera kembali ke Amerika!"

Jongwoon dan pamannya membelalak terkejut, kenapa secepat itu.

" Apa maksud anda pengacara park?" Tanya paman jongwoon bingung.

Pengacara park mendesah, memperbaiki posisi duduknya " Begini Kim Ahjussi, Kebetulan Siwon-sshi sedang ada banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ia tinggal terlalu lama. Jadi segalanya harus diurus secepat mungkin."

Siwon mencoba bersikap se profesional mungkin, sesekali melemparkan senyum terbaik miliknya pada jongwoon hingga terpaksa jongwoon salah tingkah dan tersipu saat namja tampan itu sok tebar pesona padanya dan Jongwoon akui kalau Siwon memang Mempesona.

" Tapi, Apa tidak terlalu buru-buru. Bahkan mereka belum saling mengenal" Jawab Paman Jongwoon yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan gelagat pengacara muda ini.

Pengacara park sepertinya sudah terbiasa menghadapi masalah ini dengan begitu profesional, dan mungkin itulah yang membuat keluarga Choi memilihnya sebagai pengacara keluarga mereka " Anda tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu Kim Ahjussi, jika sudah waktunya nanti kami akan kembali menjemput Jongwoon-sshi untuk tinggal bersama suaminya di Amerika"

Paman Jongwoon menjadi sedikit lega mendengar segala penuturan pengacara Park, dia mempercayai namja itu.

" Baiklah, saya sudah mengatur segalanya Kim Ahjussi dan nanti jam Satu siang kita berangkat bersama-sama ke Catatan sipil! Dan-Siwon-sshi, Jongwoon-sshi, kalian bisa saling mengenal. Pakailah waktu yang singkat ini sebelum pernikahan kalian dilaksanakan, ya mungkin kalian bisa mengobrol atau apalah!"

Jongwoon mengerjab dan mengangguk setuju.

" Jongwoon-sshi, Maukah kau menunjukkan aku dimana toilet berada!" Siwon mulai buka suara, dan sungguh tak hanya wajahnya saja yang mempesona. Suaranya pun mampu membuat jantung jongwoon berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

" Toilet?" Jongwoon mengerjab imut.

" Iya, toilet! Kamar mandi" Jawab siwon dengan senyum tampannya.

" Oh I-iya, Kamar mandi disini agak jauh. Sekitar dua kilometer dari rumah!"

Mata siwon membulat mendengar celetukan polos namja manis ini. Mau kekamar mandi saja harus berjalan sejauh dua kilometer. Tempat ini sepertinya memang jauh dari peradaban dan siwon sama sekali tak pernah berfikir untuk tinggal ditempat seperti ini, ckckck.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju toilet jongwoon terus berceloteh ceria dan entah dorongan dari mana siwon sedikit tertarik pada namja manis ini. Meskipun penampilannya terlihat kampungan, tapi wajahnya lumayan manis juga, Fikir siwon.

" Appa pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Kita mencintai seseorang kita harus meyakinkan hati kita kalau kita benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Tidak Boleh setengah-setengah. Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu sepenuhnya Siwon-ah!"

Hati siwon menghangat mendengar celetukan polos namja manis ini hingga tanpa sadar dia pun tersenyum " Thanks," Jawabnya.

" You, You Are. Oh Ne, You Are Wellcome!" Jongwoon menjawab ucapan terimakasih siwon meski sedikit terbata dan siwon sampai tak sanggup menahan tawanya melihat kepolosan namja manis itu. " Kita sudah sampai!"

" Huh,? Mana Toiletnya!" Siwon mengernyit karena yang dilihatnya kini hanya sebuah bangunan kecil persegi dan hamparan sawah hijau yang begitu luas.

" Ini, " Tunjuk jongwoon.

Ini, Toilet (?) Bahkan ini hanya seukuran kandang Anjing milik siwon.

" Waeyo siwon-ah?" tanya Jongwoon bingung.

" Eh, A-aniya. Aku masuk dulu!"

" Hum, aku tunggu disini. Calon Suamiku!" Jongwoon sedikit berteriak ketika siwon masuk terburu-buru kedalam toilet (?).

Siwon tak habis fikir dengan tampat ini. Toilet (?) Oh Ya ampu—an, kenapa ini bisa disebut toilet. Airnya terbatas, tempatnya sempit dan bau. Bagaimana mereka bisa betah tinggal ditempat seperti ini. " Daddy, bahkan setelah meninggalpun kau tak juga membiarkan hidupku tenang!" Gerutunya yang sudah selesai melepas hasratnya, Buang air kecil.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Pernikahan terlaksana, Siwon dan Jongwoon menandatangani surat pernikahan mereka lalu berfoto bersama. Fotonya berdua dengan siwon lalu dengan pamannya dan pengacara Park. Senyum jongwoon tak pernah lekang. Dia terlalu bahagia karena menikah dengan namja yang begitu tampan seperti siwon.

Setelah acara pernikahan sederhana itu selesai Siwon dan Pengacara park berkemas karena mereka harus segera kembali ke Amerika. Jongwoon sedikit berat melepas siwon karena ini hari pertama mereka bukan? Tatapannya seperti tidak rela jika suaminya pergi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Siwon harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bukan.

" Tak bisakah menunggu sampai besok?" Ucap Jongwoon memelas, digenggamnya jemari siwon tak rela melepas kepergiannya.

Siwon membalas genggaman jongwoon, mengecup ringan kening namja manis itu sedikit lama lalu tersenyum penuh arti " Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan Jongwoon-ah, kau bisa menghubungiku melalui telpon atau mengirim email padaku kan?" ucapnya lembut dan Jongwoon mencoba mengerti akan penjelasan namja yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

" Hum, arraseo. Jaga kesehatanmu kalau sudah sampai disana, jangan sampai telat makan!"

" Iya, istriku!" Balas Siwon lembut.

Waktunya pun tiba, taksi yang mereka booking untuk mengantarkan mereka kebandara juga sudah datang. Siwon dan Pengacara park harus segera bergegas jika tak ingin ketinggalan pesawat.

Jongwoon benar-benar tak rela, bahkan saat siwon hendak masuk kedalam taksi seolah genggaman tangannya tak ingin ia lepas. Jongwoon menangis dalam diam setelah kepergian siwon, dia berlari dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Hari pertama pernikahan yang seharusnya menjadi puncak kebahagiaannya jongwoon harus menelan kenyataan pahit harus berjauhan dengan suaminya, Choi Siwon.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti namun entah kenapa seakan penantian jongwoon serasa tak berujung. Bahkan siwon sama sekali tak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali, hanya uang yang diterima setiap bulan. Setiap tukang pos yang lewat dia selalu bertanya, adakah surat untukku dan dengan menyesal tukang pos menjawab ' Tidak ada'.

Tapi jongwoon mencoba berfikir jernih dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan ' Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu' karena setiap jongwoon mencoba menghubungi nomor kantor siwon yang diberikan pengacara park mereka selalu beralasan kalau Direktur Choi sedang Meeting, atau sedang ada tamu penting dan selalu seperti itu.

Hingga kesabaran Jongwoon telah sampai ke batas akhirnya, Jongwoon meminta izin kepada pamannya untuk menyusul siwon ke Amerika dengan bekal uang yang dikirimkan siwon setiap bulannya dan bisa dikatakannya Jumlahnya sangat cukup untuk bekal Jongwoon ke Amerika.

Awalnya paman Jongwoon menolak keras permintaan Jongwoon. Tapi tekadnya untuk bertemu dengan suaminya sudah benar-benar bulat dan akhirnya pamannya pun menyerah. Ini demi kebahagiaan Jongwoon juga bukan.

Jongwoon berangkat dengan Bekal uang yang cukup memadai dan bahasa inggrisnya yang lumayan berantakan yang sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk bertemu dengan suaminya. Karena yang terpenting adalah bertemu siwon, karena Jongwoon merindukan namja tampan itu.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Amerika, Negara yang tidak pernah Jongwoon bayangkan akan ia singgahi sebelumnya. Dan seperti bermimpi, kini jongwoon tengah menginjakkan kakinya di negara ini. Tangannya menggenggam kamus dan secarik kertas berisikan alamat siwon.

Tangannya melambai ketika melihat ada taksi yang hendak melintas. Sang supir taksi membukakan pintu untuknya dan sebelum sang supir taksi sempat bertanya Jongwoon sudah lebih dulu menyodorkan secarik kertas didepan wajah supir taksi tersebut.

Seakan mengerti, sang supir taksi membaca alamat yang tertera dikertas yang jongwoon berikan padanya lalu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sederhana. Mengantarkan jongwoon ke alamat yang ia tuju pastinya.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Rumah ini sangat besar dan megah. Jongwoon beberapa kali mengusap matanya tak percaya, sekaya ini kah suaminya. Pantas saja dia sulit sekali dihubungi, pekerjaan kantornya pasti sangat banyak hingga tak sempat menghubungi jongwoon. Melangkah ceria seraya menggeret koper besarnya menghampiri pintu gerbang yang dijaga oleh dua orang yang bertubuh besar disana.

" Permisi," Sapa Jongwoon ramah pada dua orang penjaga yang bertubuh besar.

Dua penjaga bertubuh besar itu mengernyit melihat penanmpilan jongwoon yang terlihat biasa dan kampungan. Apa namja ini berniat mengemis atau apa, fikir mereka.

Jongwoon tersenyum pada dua penjaga itu seraya memperbaiki kaca matanya yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya " Saya ingin bertemu suami saya, Choi Siwon!" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang sama dari sebelumnya.

Alis kedua penjaga itu semakin bersatu dan " Buahahahahahahahahaha!" Mereka tertawa keras, namja ini pasti sudah gila fikir mereka.

Jongwoon mengernyit tidak suka " Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Ucapnya datar hingga menghentikan tawa kedua penjaga bertubuh besar itu.

" Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, tuan kami tidak mungkin menikah dengan namja sepertimu" Ucap salah seorang penjaga seolah mencibir jongwoon, lebih tepatnya mencibir penampilannya.

Jongwoon sedikit berfikir, mendongak memandang satu persatu wajah dua namja bertubuh besar itu lalu berpaling sebentar " Siwon-ah," Teriaknya dan saat kedua penjaga itu lengah jongwoon berusaha masuk melewati kedua namja bertubuh besar itu. Berlari sekuat yang ia bisa masuk kedalam areal gedung elit yang berstatus sebagai rumah suaminya, Choi siwon.

Sepertinya ada pesta dirumah ini, suara musik yang memekakkan telinga dan lampu kelap-kelip bernuansa klub malam. Tapi jongwoon tak memperdulikan itu, saat ini yang ada difikirannya hanya satu yaitu bertemu dengan siwonnya.

Berusaha mencari dimana, tapi entahlah sosok siwon benar-benar tak terlihat. Dimana dia, dimana suaminya. Jantungnya tak karuan, jongwoon ingin bertemu siwon, ingin memeluknya erat dan meluapkan segala kerinduan dihatinya yang selama ini ia pendam.

Jongwoon hampir menangis ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Itu siwon, namja itu tetap tampan meskipun hanya tersorot penerangan sederhana dan ingin sekali jongwoon berlari dan langsung berhambur memeluk namja tampan itu.

Dia hendak melangkah, hendak berlari namun (?) Apa itu, Yeoja, seorang yeoja. Kenapa ada seorang yeoja yang lebih dulu mencuri start nya. Siapa yeoja itu, kenapa dia yang lebih dulu memeluk siwonnya dan, apalagi itu. Mereka berciuman (?)

Langit serasa runtuh diatas kepala jongwoon hingga tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir begitu saja lolos membasahai pipinya yang chubby dan pucat karena keterkejutannya. Suaminya, inikah suami yang ia rindukan. Untuk apa dia dinikahi kalau hanya untuk disakiti seperti ini.

Jongwoon meremas dadanya, ini benar-benar sakit. Selangkah hendak menghampiri siwon namun tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkram bahunya dari belakang begitu kuat " Disini kau rupanya!" Suara yang terdengar berat dan rendah. Jongwoon memutar kepalanya dan membelalak, kedua penjaga tadi yang berada didekatnya kini. Kedua namja itu menggeret jongwoon keluar dan melemparkannya kejalan dengan sangat keras " Keras kepala, tempatmu bukan disini. Pergi kau dan jangan pernah kembali kesini mengerti!"

Jongwoon terjerembab kejalan, sakit sangat sakit. Tapi rasa sakit dihatinya jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Menangis, dia hanya mampu menangis sekarang. Suaminya, harapan satu-satunya harus menyakitinya hingga separah ini. Berusaha bangkit dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya yang nyeri karena bergesekan dengan aspal, air matanya tak bisa berhenti sekuat apapun jongwoon berusaha. Bahkan dia mulai kesulitan bernafas saking sesak dan perihnya luka dihatinya.

Sampai tiba-tiba jongwoon tak menyadari dirinya yang tengah terduduk ditengah jalan, ada sorot lampu yang menyilaukan matanya dan

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn

Bug

Semuanya gelap, sangat gelap. Lebih gelap dari malam ini, mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya fikir jongwoon sampai akhirnya ia pun tak tau apalagi yang terjadi setelah ini.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

" Oh ya Tuhan, Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin. Kau menabrak seseorang!" Kim heechul yang masih berada didalam mobil melihat dengan jelas asisten sekaligus supirnya baru saja menghantam sesosok manusia dengan mobil mewah mereka " Astaga`````bagaimana ini!"

" Tenanglah sedikit hyung, ini hanya kecelakaan!" Balas sungmin santai, membuka pintu mobil dan keluar untuk memastikan keadaan orang yang baru saja mereka tabrak. Heechul pun ikut keluar untuk memastikan, apa lagi tempat ini agak sepi dan tak terlalu banyak orang yang melintas disini.

Sungmin memeriksa denyut nadi orang yang baru saja ia tabrak yang ternyata adalah seorang namja. Dan sepertinya namja itu sama sepertinya dan heechul. Sama-sama orang korea.

" Bagaimana, apa dia sudah mati?" Tanya heechul penasaran.

Sungmin mengernyit, lalu setelahnya tersenyum misterius " Dia masih hidup, kita bawa atau biarkan saja disini?" Tanyanya.

" Kau gila, ya tentu saja kita harus membawanya. Kita bawa kerumahku saja!" Jawab heechul tak suka, bagaimana pun mereka yang menabrak namja tak berdaya itu dan tentu saja mereka harus bertanggung jawab bukan?

Sengmin mengedikkan bahunya malas " Baiklah," Ucapnya berusaha mengangkat tubuh namja yang baru saja ditabraknya.

" Sudah, biar aku saja!" Heechul menggeser sungmin dan mengangkat tubuh namja yang memang tergolong mungil itu tanpa susah payah, membawanya masuk kedalam mobil perlahan dan membaringkan namja itu, mengalaskan kepala namja itu dengan pahanya. Dipandanginya wajah manis itu lama dan seperti merasakan sesuatu, tapi apa heechul masih belum bisa menebak perasaan apa. Namja ini, wajahnya terasa familiar dan mirip seseorang dimasa lalunya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, heechul membelai lembut surai namja itu dan menyingkap rambut yang menutupi wajah manisnya " Ming!" Panggilnya, Sungmin hanya berdehem singkat sambil tetap fokus pada setirnya. " Wajahnya kog mirip denganku ya,!"

" Eh?" Sungmin mencengkram setir dan menginjak rem tanpa sengaja.

" YA! Kau gila ya," Bentak heechul.

" Makanya kalau aku sedang menyetir jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak," Balas sungmin membentak.

Heechul memutar malas kedua bola matanya " Baiklah-baiklah, sebenarnya yang bos disini itu siapa sih?"

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Jongwoon perlahan membuka matanya dengan tangan yang terulur memegang kepalanya sendiri yang terasa nyeri, berusaha duduk dan " YA!" Dia berteriak terkejut dan beringsut ketika ada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah jongwoon dan terlihat menakutkan bagi jongwoon.

Plakkk

" kau membuat nya takut, Kim Ryeowook pabboya!"

" Appo-" Namja bernama ryeowook mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri karena digeplak dengan keras oleh heechul.

Heechul mendudukkan dirinya disofa tempat jongwoon berbaring sebelumnya, mengangsurkan segelas minuman padanya " Ini minum dulu, kau pasti sangat haus!"

Mata jongwoon membulat, namja ini juga orang korea dan sangat fasih berbahasa korea. Tangannya terulur meraih gelas yang diangsurkan heechul padanya " Gomawo," Gumamnya lirih.

Heechul tersenyum seraya mengacak gemas rambut jongwoon " Siapa namamu adik kecil?" Tanyanya.

Jongwoon mengerjab. Adik kecil(?) bahkan usianya sudah 29 tahun sekarang. " Mi-mianhe, ta-tapi aku bukan anak kecil. U-usiaku sudah 29 tahun!"

" MWO?" Teriak heechul dan ryeowook bersamaan hingga menggema disegala penjuru rumah besar heechul.

Jongwoon meringis seraya mengusap telinganya yang sepertinya harus direhabilitasi karena teriakan melengking kedua namja yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal ini " Wa-wae? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya nya bingung dengan ekspresi wajah yang luar biasa polos dan menggemaskan.

Heechul cengo dan masih belum bisa percaya kalau namja yang sedang duduk disebelahnhya ini sudah berusia 29 tahun. Bahkan wajahnya masih cocok untuk usia siswa junior high school.

" Jangan menipuku, mana kartu identitasmu!" Sungmin menepuk pelan bahu jongwoon dari belakang.

Jongwoon memekik sakit, padahal sungmin hanya menepuk pelan dan sama sekali tak menggunakan tenaganya.

" Kau menyakitinya ming!" Bentak heechul.

" Gwenchana, hanya sedikit nyeri saja!" Balas jongwoon takut dengan nada bicara heechul " Tasku, mana tasku!" Wajah jongwoon memucat, barang-barangnya kemana semua.

" Oh, ada bersamaku," Ujar ryeowook menenangkan " Aku ambil sebentar oke!" Ryeowook beranjak dan berlari kecil keruangan yang jongwoon tidak tau apa nama ruangan itu. Tak lama ryeowook datang dengan tas dan koper jongwoon " Ini, hyung. Milikmu!"

Jongwoon menerima tasnya dan mengeluarkan kartu identitasnyta dari dalam tas lalu memberikannya pada heechul " Ini, passport ku!"

Heechul menerimanya dengan malas dan matanya membulat lucu. Ini benar-benar, namja ini benar-benar berusia 29 tahun dan fotonya juga sama dengan wajahnya. Dia tidak berbohong " Kau, aish jinjja bagaimana bisa. Bahkan aku yang sering bolak-balik kedokter kulit tidak bisa memiliki kulit sebagus ini!"

" huh?" Jongwoon mengerjab bingung mendengar celotehan heechul yang terdengar aneh ditelinganya.

" Baiklah, masalah itu kita bahas nanti-nanti saja. Yang ingin aku tanyakan sekarang adalah, apa yang kau kerjakan malam-malam dijalanan sepi dengan membawa koper seperti ini. Seperti istri yang diusir suaminya saja!"

Mendadak wajah jongwoon menjadi suram, atmosfir seolah berubah menjadi pengap dan tak enak. Apalagi wajah jongwoon yang ditekuk seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika. Tidak asik.

Heechul mengernyit bingung " Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah?" Gumamnya pelan.

" Hiks,"

" eh?" Heechul, ryeowook dan sungmin beringsut bersamaan ketika mendengar isakan kecil dari bibir jongwoon. Mereka bertiga heboh plus bingung, memangnya namja ini mereka apakan. Aduh, bisa gawat ini kalau sampai menangis. Mereka bisa dituduh melakukan pelecehan terhadap anak dibawah umur. Bagaimana ini!

Jongwoon cengo, ketiga namja ini bukannya membujuknya malah heboh sendiri. Ketiga namja ajaib dan aneh, yang satu lari kedapur dan memasak, yang satu lagi bercermin seraya memeriksa kerut disudut wajahnya dan yang terakhir malah asik menghitung benda berwarna pink yang disimpan didalam sakunya. Parah!

Merasa diperhatikan, ketiga namja aneh itu mengalihkan kehebohan mereka dan kembali fokus pada jongwoon. Menghampirinya dengan posisi Heechul dan ryeowook menghimpitnya dan sungmin berdiri didepan jongwoon seraya berkacak pinggang seperti bos "Jelaskan, sebenarnya ada apa? Tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan dirimu dulu pada kami, ADIK KECIL!"

Jongwoon menggembungkan pipinya, mengerjab imut dan memandang satu-persatu namja yang seperti menginterogasinya ini dengan tatapan polos khas dirinya " Kim Jongwoon imnida," Ucap jongwoon seraya memperbaiki kaca matanya yang memang kebesaran dan sedikit bergeser dari posisinya " Aku jauh-jauh datang dari korea untuk bertemu dengan suamiku Choi Siwon!"

1detik

2detik

3detik

4detik

Ketiga namja itu saling pandang dan

" MWO!" Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Jongwoon mengusap telinganya untuk kedua kalinya, mungkin para penghuni rumah ini memang suka berteriak fikirnya.

" M-maksudmu, Andrew Choi!" Tanya heechul memastikan.

" Oh, Ne! Andrew Choi, itu nama baratnya!" Jawab jongwoon mantap.

Lagi-lagi heechul, sungmin dan ryeowook saling pandang.

" Enggg engg Buaahahahahahahaha!" Ketika namja itu tertawa keras bersamaan, tertawa sambil gelindingan dilantai dengan tangan mereka yang memegang perut mereka masing-masing saking asiknya tertawa.

Jongwoon menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Apa yang mereka tertawakan sih, memangnya yang kukatakan ada yang lucu. Sepertinya tidak, memang benarkan kalau Choi Siwon itu suamiku. Lalu dimana yang lucu. Mereka benar-benar aneh.

" huh, huh ahahahahaha!" Heechul tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, perutnya keram dan tawanya juga tak bisa ia hentikan. " Anak ini, huh lucu sekali ahahahahaha! Hei, andrew itu seleranya sangat tinggi dan bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan kalau dia itu suamimu.!"

Bibir jongwoon mengerucut sebal " Aku punya bukti," Dengusnya hingga ketika namja itu langsung terdiam dan menghentikan tawa mereka bersamaan. " Ini Buktinya!" Diangsurkannya foto pernikahannya dengan siwon " Dan ini buku pernikahan kami,!"

Sungmin langsung merebut buku yang diangsurkan Jongwoon, membacanya dengan teliti dan matanya seperti hampir keluar " Ini, Dokumen asli!" Gumamnya tak percaya.

TBC/ Delete.

Anyeong Haseyo...Septia Here

Saya datang membawa cinta #plakk

Mind to Review to this ff

Gomawo #kisseu


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Husband Is Mine**

**Cast :Kim Jongwoon (Yesung),Choi Siwon (Andrew Choi), Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae dll.**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s), Tulisan dan isi luar biasa berantakan. Terinspirasi dari Film India.**

**Sumary : Kim Jongwoon, seorang namja sederhana yang tinggal di sebuah kota terpencil bersama Pamannya dan istri pamannya karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal semenjak dia masih kecil. Hingga takdir merubah segalanya. Jongwoon diharuskan menikah dengan seorang namja tampan dan kaya yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Jongwoon menyukai namja itu setelah melihat fotonya dan langsung menyetujui pernikahan yang mendadak itu tanpa berfikir lebih jauh dan Jongwoon sama sekali tidak tau apa tujuan pernikahan itu sebenarnya.**

**Genre : Romance and Brothership.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Enjoy Read ^^

_Kilas Balik Chap sebelumnya_

" _MWO!" Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan._

_Jongwoon mengusap telinganya untuk kedua kalinya, mungkin para penghuni rumah ini memang suka berteriak fikirnya._

" _M-maksudmu, Andrew Choi!" Tanya heechul memastikan._

" _Oh, Ne! Andrew Choi, itu nama baratnya!" Jawab jongwoon mantap._

_Lagi-lagi heechul, sungmin dan ryeowook saling pandang._

" _Enggg engg Buaahahahahahahaha!" Ketika namja itu tertawa keras bersamaan, tertawa sambil gelindingan dilantai dengan tangan mereka yang memegang perut mereka masing-masing saking asiknya tertawa._

_Jongwoon menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Apa yang mereka tertawakan sih, memangnya yang kukatakan ada yang lucu. Sepertinya tidak, memang benarkan kalau Choi Siwon itu suamiku. Lalu dimana yang lucu. Mereka benar-benar aneh._

" _huh, huh ahahahahaha!" Heechul tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, perutnya keram dan tawanya juga tak bisa ia hentikan. " Anak ini, huh lucu sekali ahahahahaha! Hei, andrew itu seleranya sangat tinggi dan bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan kalau dia itu suamimu.!"_

_Bibir jongwoon mengerucut sebal " Aku punya bukti," Dengusnya hingga ketiga namja itu langsung terdiam dan menghentikan tawa mereka bersamaan. " Ini Buktinya!" Diangsurkannya foto pernikahannya dengan siwon " Dan ini buku pernikahan kami,!"_

_Sungmin langsung merebut buku yang diangsurkan Jongwoon, membacanya dengan teliti dan matanya seperti hampir keluar " Ini, Dokumen asli!" Gumamnya tak percaya._

**Chek it out**

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul merebut buku pernikahan jongwoon dari tangan sungmin dan reaksi yang ia tunjukan tak jauh berbeda dari sungmin. Matanya yang besar menjadi semakin besar " Ini benar-benar Andrew, Dasar Player. Bahkan baru kemarin aku melihatnya ke klub malam dengan seorang yeoja!" Geram heechul meremas-remas buku pernikahan jongwoon dengan bringas.

" E-eh, hyung kau merusak itu!" Gumam ryeowook takut-takut.

" Apa?" Bentak heechul.

" Itu, buku pernikahan jongwoon hyung!" Heecul menurunkan pandangannya " Eh," Pekiknya karena hasil perbuatannya sendiri. Meremas-remas buku pernikahan jongwoon seenak jidatnya.

Dahi jongwoon berkerut, wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinganya " Bu-buku pernikahanku, Hiks!"

" Eh," Heechul beringsut " I-ini, uljjima..Aku tidak sengaja hehe. Uljjima adik kecil yang manis hehe!" Heechul meringis seraya menyerahkan buku pernikahan jongwoon kepada pemiliknya " cup,cup. Uljjima...Nanti hyung belikan ice cream!"

" Ice Cream Vanila!" Jawab jongwoon spontan seperti ada kontak bathin diantara mereka.

Deg deg

Jawaban itu, sungguh mengingatkan heechul pada seseorang di masa lalunya " Ka-kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya heechul terbata.

" huh?" Jongwoon memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengerjab dengan ekspresi wajah yang luar biasa imut " Akh, mianhe. Aku terbawa suasana! Reflek saja menjawab ice cream vanila tadi!"

" O-oh hanya reflek."

" Hum, boleh kah aku memanggilmu hyung seperti mereka?"

" Eh, tentu saja boleh. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau memanggilku hyung!"

" Heebong-ie hyung!" Sambung jongwoon yang sepertinya melupakan sejenak kesedihannya.

Deg deg deg

Sebenarnya siapa namja ini, kenapa semuanya bagai kebetulan seperti ini. Mulai dari ice cream vanila dan panggilan itu. Itu panggilan khusus seseorang untuknya.

" Ke-kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Ucap heechul terbata.

" Molla, segalanya keluar begitu saja dari otakku hyung!"

Heechul mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, apa iya semua ini hanya kebetulan. Atau namja ini memang ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu heechul.

" Hyung wae? Hyung sakit." Tanya jongwoon bingung karena heechul terlihat seperti orang depresi.

" Nan gwenchanayo jongwoon-ah. Ryeowook-ie, minta bibi jung siapkan kamar untuk jongwoon!" Perintah heechul yang langsung dituruti oleh ryeowook " Ming, ikut keruang kerjaku dan kau jongwoon, beristirahatlah! Keadaanmu sedang tidak baik, nanti ryeowook yang akan membantu mengobati lukamu!" Diacaknya surai kelam jongwoon gemas.

Jongwoon tersenyum lembut, dia sangat beruntung bisa terdampar disini. Penghuni rumah ini semua baik padanya " Gomawo hyung,!" Balasnya tulus.

" Nado,!"

" Eh, tunggu dulu!" Tahan jongwoon ketika heechul hendak beranjak.

" Huh?"

-Chu- Jongwoon berjinjit, mengecup ringan kening heechul hingga tanpa sadar heechul memejamkan matanya karena terlalu nyaman " Itu sebagai ungkapan terimakasih karena hyung sangat baik!" Ucapnya ceria.

Heechul tidak marah, malah tersenyum dan berfikir kalau namja ini benar-benar polos. Bagaimana andrew choi bisa menikah dengan namja sebaik ini lalu menyia-nyiakan nya begitu saja. Heechul benar-benar tak habis fikir, tapi itu bukan urusannya juga kan.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

.

.

.

" Ada apa hyung, apa ada hal yang sangat penting hingga kita harus berbicara disini?" Sungmin bertanya hati-hati pada heechul karena sepertinya heechul sedang menyimpan sesuatu didalam benaknya.

Heechul mendesah seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya " Dia dongsaengku ming,"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung " Maksud hyung apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Heechul berdiri, mengacak isi laci dan membuka agenda yang sepertinya sudah sangat lusuh " Ini, ini jongwoon dan aku dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi dulu namanya bukan jongwoon, namanya jongwoon. Mungkin orang tua angkatnya yang mengganti namanya!"

" Apa tidak sebaiknya kita selidiki dulu hyung, bisa saja dia bukan dongsaengmu."

" Hei, Ice cream vanila, Heebong-ie hyung. Itu semua kenanganku bersama jongwoon. Dan terakhir dia mencium keningku, dulu jongwoon juga selalu melakukan itu jika aku membelikan apa yang ia minta ming! Aku yakin dia yesung dongsaengku."

Sungmin mendesah malas " Kita pastikan dulu hyung, aku akan menyelidikinya kalau hyung mau!"

" Baiklah, kupercayakan semuanya padamu dan satu lagi!"

" Huh?" Sungmin mengernyit ketika heechul menggantung kalimatnya.

Heechul tersenyum misterius, lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan sungguh terlihat mengerikan bagi sungmin " Andrew choi, aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah mempermainkan Jongwoon!"

Sungmin bergidik ngeri, seringaian heechul sepertinya tidak main-main. Entahlah, mungkin memang benar kalau jongwoon itu dongsaeng heechul. Karena jika dilihat raut wajah mereka memang mirip dan mereka (?) sama-sama cantik, fikir sungmin.

.

.

.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Bunyi berisik sangat mengganggu orang-orang dikediaman milik heechul, bunyi peralatan dapur yang saling beradu hingga dengan terpaksa heechul yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya harus menghentikannya sebentar. Ini sudah malam dan siapa yang berada didapur malam-malam begini. Belum terlalu malam memang, masih jam sembilan tapi rumah ini memang tak terlalu banyak penghuni. Rumah besar yang hanya dihuni oleh Heechul, sungmin, ryeowook dan beberapa pembantu dan satu lagi, Jongwoon.

Heechul mengendap-endap menuju dapur karena hanya disana cahaya lampu begitu terang, sedang diruangan lain sudah dimatikan. Apa mungkin ada pencuri yang hendak menumpang makan dirumahnya, atau ada hantu. Tapi selama dia tinggal disini tidak pernah ada hal-hal seperti itu.

Bug

" Auch appo!"

" YA! Lee sungmin babbo, matamu kau taruh dimana hah!" Bentak heechul seraya meringis karena pantatnya terasa nyeri akibat tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan sungmin yang juga entah sejak kapan juga berada disana.

" Aku tidak melihat hyung tadi, siapa suruh tidak menghidupkan lampu!" Balas sungmin membentak, pantatnya pun sakit karena membentur lantai yang begitu keras.

Klik,

Jongwoon menghidupkan lampu, memandang kedua namja tampan yang sedang meributkan siapa yang paling babbo diantara mereka dengan tatapan polos khas dirinya. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang sendok kayu yang entah untuk apa, hanya dia lah yang tau.

" Kalian sedang apa? " Tanya nya polos.

" Hoam, kenapa berisik sekali!" Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya karena tidurnya terganggu oleh keributan besar yang sungmin dan heechul ciptakan seraya menenteng boneka jerapah miliknya yang bernama Kiki " Eh, hyung apa yang kau lakukan dengan dapurku!" Pekik ryeowook ketika kesadarannya sudah utuh ketika melihat dapurnya dijamah oleh orang lain. Ryeowook tak pernah menyukai jika dapurnya dijamah selain olehnya.

" Ini, aku hanya!"

" Jangan pernah menyentuh dapurku!" Nada bicara ryeowook terdengar marah dan tak suka, direbutnya sendok kayu dari tangan jongwoon paksa.

" Mi-mianhe ryeowook-ah, aku hanya ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk heechul hyung.!"

" Disini hanya aku yang boleh memasak,!"

" Ta-tapi a-aku hanya!"

" Ryeowook-ah, jangan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun dia tamu kita!" Interupsi heechul ketika matanya menangkap raut wajah jongwoon yang seperti tak enak dan merasa bersalah, apa lagi mata namja manis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Heechul benar-benar tidak tega.

" Hyung kan tau kalau aku paling benci jika dapurku disentuh orang lain,!" Balas ryeowook tak terima.

Heechul mendesah, menghampiri ryeowook lalu mengacak gemas rambut namja mungil itu gemas " Iya aku tau, tapi kan tidak ada salahnya jika sesekali kau berbagi dapurmu dengan orang lain hum!"

Ryeowook mendengus, memeluk boneka jerapahnya dengan air muka yang masih begitu keruh dan sebal.

" Ryeowook-ie ah, mianhe. Aku berjanji takkan merusak dapurmu lagi. Ja-jangan marah ne!" Sesal jongwoon dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan tangannya yang sibuk memilin-milin ujung kemejanya.

Bibir ryeowook mengerucut beberapa senti, memandang jongwoon dengan ekor matanya. Kasihan juga melihat jongwoon seperti itu, tapi ryeowook masih kesal karena jongwoon menggunakan dapurnya tanpa permisi dulu.

" Mi-mianhe hiks!"

" Huft, baiklah-baiklah. Tapi setelah ini jika hyung hendak memakai dapurku hyung harus mengatakannya dulu padaku oke. !"

" Hung, Ne!" Jawab jongwoon seraya menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir dipipinya.

Heechul tersenyum lembut " Kau juga jongwoon, ada-ada saja yang kau kerjakan malam-malam seperti ini. Hyung kira kau pencuri!"

Jongwoon menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby hingga terlihat begitu menggemaskan " Aku hanya ingin membuatkan hyung kimchi sebagai ucapan terimakasih," Ucapnya polos.

" Kimchi?" Gumam heechul, ryeowook dan sungmin bersamaan.

" Hum, kimchi!" Jawab jongwoon antusias.

Heechul dan ryeowook saling pandang, alis mereka sama-sama terangkat.

Jongwoon berlari menuju meja dapur, mengambil mangkuk yang berisikan kimchi buatannya " Ini hyung, !" Jongwoon menyodorkan mangkuk kimchi kedepan wajah heechul hingga namja cantik itu beringsut memundurkan wajahnya beberapa senti.

Bentuknya aneh, tapi heechul juga tak ingin membuat hati jongwoon kecewa. Dia mendesah malas " Baiklah, akan kucicipi!" Dengan setengah hati diraihnya sendok yang ada didalam mangkuk, menyendok sedikit kimchi buatan jongwoon dan menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Raut wajahnya berubah-ubah.

Jongwoon menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas, apa buatannya tidak enak, apa rasanya aneh.

" Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya sungmin penasaran.

" Rasanya lumayan," Gumam heechul.

" Jinjja?!" Pekik jongwoon girang.

" Hum," Heechul tersenyum lebar.

" Lain kali kau harus mengajarkanku masakan itu hyung, sepertinya heechul hyung menyukai buatanmu!"

" Tapi, kau kan juru masak disini. Pasti buatanmu lebih enak ryeowook-ah!"

" Pokoknya hyung harus mengajarkanku membuat itu, aku hanya tau masakan barat!" Ryeowook menggenggam jemari jongwoon penuh harap.

" Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah memakai dapurmu tanpa izin aku akan mengajarkanmu cara membuat kimchi!"

" Yey, gomawo hyung!" Ryeowook memeluk jongwoon seraya melompat-lompat ceria layaknya bocah yang baru saja dihadiahi permen.

Heechul dan sungmin saling pandang lalu mereka semua tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Andrew sedang berbaring dipinggir kolam renang pribadinya, disebelahnya ada seorang yeoja yang juga berbaring seraya menggelayutinya. Yeoja yang sangat cantik, sesekali yeoja itu menggerayangi dada andrew yang memang tengah toples.

" Oppa," Panggilnya lembut.

Andrew hanya berdehem sebagai jawabannya.

" Hubungan kita sudah berjalan enam bulan kan?"

" Hum, lalu?" Tanya andrew tanpa merubah posisinya.

" Aku ingin kita menikah,"

Telak, andrew bangkit dari pembaringannya hingga menggeser tubuh yeoja itu dan mereka duduk bersebelahan akhirnya. Andrew memandang wajah yeoja cantik itu lekat " Menikah?" Ucapnya sedikit keras.

" Ne, menikah. Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya yeoja cantik itu bingung.

Andrew mengacak rambutnya frustasi " Maaf, tapi aku tak pernah berfikir sejauh itu. Aku kira hubungan kita ini hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang. Aku dan kau melakukannya karena suka sama suka dan aku tidak ingin berkomitmen sama sekali!"

" Tapi oppa, aku mencintaimu!"

Andrew tertawa serak, konyol sekali yeoja ini fikirnya " Cinta, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menganggap hubungan kita seserius itu.!"

" Mak-maksudmu?" Bibir yeoja itu bergetar.

" Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan hal konyol yang kau sebut cinta itu!"

Plakkk

Yeoja itu memberi tamparan keras dipipi andrew hingga pipinya yang putih menjadi kemerahan bekas tangan yeoja cantik itu " Kau brengsek, Andrew Choi.!" Yeoja itu beranjak meraih piyama mandinya, pergi dengan kemarahannya yang meledak-ledak.

Andrew mengusap bekas tamparan yeoja cantik itu yang memang terasa perih dipipinya " Stupid Girl," Dengusnya kesal.

.

.

.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Heechul melangkah elegan memasuki Gedung milik Choi grup, hendak mengunjungi salah satu relasinya Choi Siwon a.k.a Andrew choi. Dia telah membuat janji sebelumnya dengan namja tampan itu dan mereka cukup saling mengenal, dalam hal bisnis tentunya.

Klek,

" Akhirnya kau datang juga heechul hyung!" Andrew menyambut heechul yang masuk dengan langkah anggun keruang kerjanya diikuti sungmin yang memang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi heechul.

" Sesuai janjiku, andrew!" Jawab heechul santai.

" Hum, memangnya ada angin apa hingga kau ingin bertemu denganku heechul hyung?" Andrew menuangkan segelas wine untuk heechul lalu menyodorkannya pada namja cantik itu.

" Thanks!"

Andrew tersenyum seraya menuangkan wine untuknya sendiri " Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Heechul menyesap wine berwarna merah pekat itu perlahan " Hem, tidak ada yang penting sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu ke pestaku minggu depan?"

" Huh, Pesta?" Andrew mengernyit bingung.

" Iya, pesta penyambutan adikku yang baru saja datang dari korea!"

" Uhuk-uhuk, " Andrew tersedak wine nya " Kau punya adik hyung?" Ucapnya seraya mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri.

Heechul tertawa keras " Kau kenapa seterkejut itu huh?" Ucapnya geli.

Andrew mengernyit, meletakkan gelas wine miliknya diatas meja " Aku kira selama ini kau hanya hidup sendiri hyung. Karena siapapun tak pernah tau tentang asal usul keluargamu!"

Heechul tersenyum misterius, menyesap isi gelasnya sampai tandas " Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu tuan muda Choi. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan" Heechul beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mengengkat sudut bibirnya sedikit menunjukkan seringai terbaik miliknya " Jangan sampai tidak datang, Oke!"

Andrew mengangkat bahu " Baiklah, aku pasti datang!" Ujarnya seraya mengantarkan heechul sampai kedepan pintu ruang kerjanya.

Andrew seperti merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang tak biasa dengan heechul, namja cantik itu memang terkenal misterius tapi andrew tak menyangka sampai sejauh itu. Mencoba tak perduli, toh ini hanya undangan pesta .

.

.

.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

" Jongwoon, kau dimana?"

Jongwoon berlari kecil menghampiri heechul ketika mendengar namja cantik itu memanggil namanya " Wae hyung?" Tanya nya bingung.

Heechul tersenyum lembut, mengacak gemas surai kelam jongwoon " Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,"

Jongwoon mengerjab bingung, dia sadar kalau posisinya disini sedang menumpang dengan heechul jadi mau tidak mau ya dia harus mengikuti apa yang heechul perintahkan padanya sebagai bentuk rasa sopan sebagai tamu "Ba-baiklah hyung!" Ucapnya terbata.

" Kenapa setegang itu huh? Aku takkan mengusirmu, jadi jangan takut!" Heechul terkekeh geli ketika matanya menangkap raut wajah yesung yang terlihat aneh dan lucu.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya hingga terlihat begitu imut bagi heechul.

" Kalian berdua juga ikut aku karena aku juga membutuhkan bantuan kalian," Heechul memutar kepalanya kearah minwook yang sedang colek-colekan tak jelas. 'dasar kopel absurd'

" Kami?"

" Iya, kalian berdua babbo!" Dengus heechul seraya memutar malas bola matanya.

Sungmin dan ryeowook saling pandang lalu mengedikkan bahu mereka bersamaan..

.

.

.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

" Begini jongwoon, " Heechul memberi jeda pada ucapannya, agak berat hendak mengutarakan isi hatinya pada jongwoon.

" Ada apa hyung, katakan saja!" Ucap jongwoon menenangkan " Apa hyung ingin aku pergi dari sini?"

" Eh, bukan itu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, ini sangat penting dan menyangkut masa depanmu jongwoon!" Sela heechul cepat sebelum jongwoon salah faham dengannya.

Jongwoon mengernyit dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah. 'Masa depanku, maksud heechul hyung apa. Bahkan aku baru mengenalnya, kenapa dia ingin membahas masa depanku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan heechul hyung'.

" Begini, hum—aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku jadi aku ingin kau menuruti apa yang akan aku katakan nanti. Jangan membantah, ikuti saja karena ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikanmu, mengerti"

Jongwoon semakin bingung akan gelagat aneh yang heechul tunjukkan padanya.

Heechul mampu membaca air muka jongwoon yang terlihat bingung dan dia mengerti akan hal itu, mencoba untuk memakluminya " Jangan salah faham jongwoon-ah, aku sama sekali tak memiliki niat jahat terhadapmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya percaya padaku, kau ingin suamimu kembali padamu bukan?"

Deg, deg

Apa artinya ini (?) Heechul hendak membantu jongwoon mengembalikan suaminya, tapi bagaimana caranya.

" Aku akan membuat andrew Choi bertekuk lutut padamu, bahkan dia akan sangat menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Kau mau kan?" Heechul menggenggam jemari jongwoon, mencoba untuk meyakinkan namja manis itu agar mempercayainya.

" Tapi hyung, aku tidak yakin bisa. Aku melihatnya kemarin, dia berciuman dengan seorang yeoja. Rasanya sakit sekali, bukankah itu artinya siwon itu bukan seorang gay. Dia straight hyung.!"

" Hei," Diraihnya tubuh mungil jongwoon ketika namja manis itu hendak terisak " Percaya pada hyung arra" Mencoba menenangkan jongwoon dengan mengusap-usap lembut punggung namja manis itu yang telah terisak.

" Kami juga akan membantumu jongwoon hyung," Ucap minwook bersamaan.

" Gomawo, kalian baik sekali padaku. Aku tidak tau dengan apa nantinya aku harus membalas kebaikan kalian!" Jongwoon melepas pelukan heechul, mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya.

" Aku hanya ingin kau jadi dongsaengku, kau mau kan?"

" Hyung," Gumam jongwoon tak percaya. Dia sudah tak memiliki orang tua, dia sebatang kara dan kini dia mendapat seorang saudara tanpa ia duga-duga " Tapi aku hanya orang asing bagimu hyung!"

" Kau hanya perlu menjawab iya jongwoon, aku tak memerlukan jawaban yang lain!" Balas heechul telak.

Air mata jongwoon mengalir semakin deras, dadanya serasa penuh karena haru. Bagaimana ada orang sebaik heechul fikirnya " Hiks, hyung" Jongwoon menerjang heechul, memeluk namja cantik itu erat dan sungguh sangat nyaman. Hatinya menghangat disela-sela isak harunya dipelukan heechul. Rasanya bagai memeluk saudara kandung sendiri, apa ini rasanya memiliki saudara, Tuhan sangat baik padanya.

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya karena terharu, dia sudah mendengar dari sungmin kalau sebenarnya jongwoon adalah dongsaeng kandung heechul yang telah lama terpisah darinya. Namun heechul tak ingin mengatakan kejujuran yang ada karena takut jongwoon tak bisa menerimanya secepat ini.

Sesuatu di masa lalu membuat heechul dulunya terpaksa meninggalkan jongwoon dipantu asuhan dan ketika heechul kembali untuk menjemputnya ternyata jongwoon telah diadopsi oleh keluarga kecil yang memang tidak memiliki anak dan heechul pun pasrah karena pasti jongwoon telah meraih kebahagiaannya hingga memutuskan untuk menetap di Amerika.

Namun takdir berkata kalau dia memang harus menjaga dongsaeng satu-satunya ini dengan mengirimkannya ke Amerika tanpa ia duga sebelumnya. Dan heechul berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkan jongwooon lagi, dia akan sungguh-sungguh menjaga jongwoon. Memberi kebahagiaan yang dulu tak sempat ia berikan dengan sepenuh hatinya.

" Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Mulai saat ini kau harus selalu tersenyum, mengerti!" Heechul melepas pelukan jongwoon, sedikit merunduk untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata diwajah namja manis itu.

" Ne, hyung!"

Heechul tersenyum lembut, meraih tubuh mungil jongwoon dan memeluknya lagi erat. Mencium pucuk kepala namja manis itu begitu lembut dan penuh kerinduan. Dia sungguh-sungguh merindukan dongsaeng kecilnya ini.

.

.

.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Heechul dan jongwoon sedang duduk berdua didalam kamar heechul, heechul memperhatikan penampilan dongsaeng kecilnya ini dari atas sampai bawah. Terlalu sederhana dan kampungan, jauh berbeda dengannnya yang sangat glamour dan fashionable.

Tangannya terulur membuka kaca mata jongwoon yang sedikit kebesaran, memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah dongsaengnya yang begitu manis dan cantik " Bukankah seperti ini lebih baik," Bathinnya.

" Hyung, aku tak bisa melihat. Kembalikan kaca mataku!" Rajuk jongwoon dengan bibir yang mengerucut panjang.

Heechul tertawa kecil lalu mengembalikan kaca mata jongwoon ketempatnya semula " Besok kita ke optic langganan hyung, jangan pakai kaca mata itu lagi. Kau kampungan sekali," Ejek heechul membuat kerucutan dibibir jongwoon menjadi semakin panjang karena diejek seperti itu.

" Ini kaca mata keramat, hyung. Appaku membelikan ini untukku dengan uang tabungannya dulu, dia sangat menyayangiku!"

" Kau pasti sangat bahagia dengan keluargamu,"

Jongwoon mendesah pendek " Keluarga, mereka bukan orang tua kandungku hyung. Mereka mengadopsiku di panti asuhan ketika usiaku saat itu sembilan tahun. Sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang hyung, tapi dia meninggalkanku dipanti sendirian." Namja manis itu tersenyum miris ketika mengingat masa lalunya.

Sakit, hati heechul sakit mendengar celotehan jongwoon namun ia berusaha menahan perasaannya. Dia ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi tidak sekarang, heechul ingin mencari waktu yang tepat.

" Heebong-ie hyung, !" desah jongwoon lagi.

" Apa kau membencinya jongwoon?" tanya heechul ragu-ragu.

Jongwoon tersenyum manis " Tentu saja," jongwoon menggantung kata-katanya.

Deg deg

Hati heechul bertambah perih mendengar kalimat jongwoon yang menggantung, sungguh pantas jongwoon membencinya karena dia memang bukan hyung yang baik.

" Tidak," Sambung jongwoon.

Mata heechul membesar kemudian, apa dia tak salah dengar. Jongwoon tak membencinya. Benarkah?

" Aku menyayangi hyungku, meskipun dia meninggalkanku dipanti begitu saja aku masih berharap dia datang dan memelukku seperti dulu.!"

Buliran bening mulai mengalir dari sudut mata heechul, dia terharu akan penuturan namja manis ini dan ingin sekai ia mengatakan sekarang juga 'akulah hyungmu, aku heebong-ie hyungmu jongwoon, dongsaeng kecilku' tapi tidak secepat ini. Heechul harus bisa menahan dirinya.

" Gwenchana, kenapa hyung menangis?" Jongwoon mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi heechul.

" Betapa beruntung hyungmu, memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu jongwoon!"

" Bukankah aku juga dongsaeng hyung, "

" Iya, dan aku merasa beruntung karena memilikimu kini!"

Jongwoon memeluk heechul, menyamankan posisinya dan ini benar-benar nyaman " Hyung tau, aku mencintai siwon dan berharap semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Aku ingin memperbaiki pernikahan kami hyung, aku tak ingin pernikahan yang sakral ini hancur begitu saja."

" Hyung berjanji, kau akan mendapatkan suamimu kembali jongwoon!"

" hum, gomawo hyung!"

" Nado,sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah malam, besok aku akan merubah segala yang ada pada dirimu. Seharian penuh aku akan menemanimu besok!"

" Aku penasaran, apa sih yang bisa dirubah dari diriku hyung. !"

" Kita lihat saja besok,!"

" baiklah, hum!" Jongwoon mulai memejamkan matanya yang sudah sangat berat.

Heechul pun ikut terpejam bersamanya..

.

.

.

.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Wow, fantastis. Inikah jongwoon yang selama ini kita kenal. Kaca matanya entah dibuang kemana, rambutnya di cat blonde dan lihatlah pakaian yang ia kenakan. Benar-benar berkelas dan itu semua adalah pilihan heechul untuk jongwoon.

Heechul membawa jongwoon untuk di make over habis-habisan. Membawa ke salon langganannya, salon bertarif mahal dan menjadi langganan banyak kalangan artis-artis terkenal.

Mengganti kaca mata jongwoon dengan kontak lens berwarna coklat terang, menampilkan kesan tajam dari bola matanya.

Dia terus menatap cermin dengan tampang babbonya, menyentuh tiap inchi wajahnya tak percaya. Setampan ini kah dirinya dan ia baru menyadari itu.

" Aku tak menyangka kalau aku setampan ini hyung,"

Heechul mengernyit setelah mendengar celotehan jongwoon " Kata siapa kau tampan?"

" Eh?"

Heechul tersenyum seraya merapikan tatanan rambut blonde jongwoon " Kau itu cantik, sangat cantik!"

" Tapi aku itu namja hyung." Balasnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut panjang.

Heechul mengangkat bahu, memperbaiki posisi duduknya " Namja yang sudah jadi istri orang, haha!" Ledeknya.

" Aish, !"

" Malam ini, semuanya akan dimulai." Heechul tersenyum misterius.

Jongwoon memiringkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah heechul lebih lekat " Jangan membuatku takut hyung, seringaimu menyeramkan sekali!"

" Oh,iya. Namamu juga harus kuubah, dia tak boleh sampai mengenalimu nanti waktu dipesta! Mulai sekarang namamu Yesung Kim. Yah, Yesung Kim!"

Mata jongwoon melebar terkejut, nama itu nama kecilnya sebelum diadopsi. Bagaimana heechul bisa tau " H-hyung!" Panggilnya terbata.

" Huh?"

" Da-dari mana kau tau nama itu?"

Heechul mengernyit, menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Kenapa harus nama itu yang ia ucapkan " O-oh itu, hum itu reflek saja karena suaramu sangat bagus jadi seperti nya nama Yesung Kim sangat cocok untukmu!" Heechul beralasan.

" Oh begitu!" Jongwoon mendesah kecewa " Baiklah, aku akan pakai nama itu dipesta nanti."

.

.

.

**~My Husband Is Mine~**

Pesta megah digelar dikediaman heechul, banyak orang-orang penting menjadi tamu disana termasuk namja tampan dan kaya Choi Siwon a.k.a Andrew Kim. Namja itu datang sendiri, tak biasanya seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan datang ke pesta dengan menggandeng seorang yeoja cantik, namun malam ini sepertinya dia menginginkan suasana yang berbeda dengan datang sendirian ke pesta megah seperti ini.

" Terimakasih sudah mau datang ke pesta sederhanaku ini, Andrew!" Heechul menghampiri andrew yang melangkah santai hendak meraih segelas wine mahal yang khusus disiapkan oleh sang tuan rumah.

" Oh, heechul hyung. Ah, tentu saja aku akan datang. Ini kan pesta spesial, iya kan!"

Heechul tertawa kecil " Yah, sangat spesial untukku. Oh iya, apa kau ingin berkenalan dengan adikku?"

Andrew meletakkan gelas winenya diatas meja dengan terburu-buru " Tentu saja, suatu kehormatan jika hyung mau memperkenalkan adik hyung padaku!"

Heechul mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis 'kena kau andrew choi' bathinnya " Yesung-ie, come here baby!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, bagai gerakan slow motion ketika yesung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju heechul dan andrew choi.

Deg deg

Andrew memegang dadanya, wajah yang begitu cantik langsung memikat hatinya. Perasaan apa ini, kenapa debaran jantungnya tak karuan seperti ini. Dadanya penuh sesak dilingkupi rasa gugup apa lagi namja cantik itu semakin dekat menghampirinya.

" Ada apa hyung?"

Astaga, suaranya terdengar begitu merdu dan sexy. Andrew bagai tersengat listrik dibuatnya.

" Ini temanku, Andrew choi. Pemilik Choi grup!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis pada siwon yang terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip barang sejenakpun " Hi, How do you do?" Sapa yesung.

" Eh, how do you do. My name is Andrew Choi!" Jiwa player siwon semakin membara, didalam hatinya dia bertekad akan menakhlukkan namja ini dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya selanjutnya.

" I'm Yesung Kim, Nice to meet you andrew!"

" Dia juga orang korea yesung-ie, !" Sela heechul.

" Oh, jinjja. Mianhe, aku kira kau orang amerika jadi aku berusaha menggunakan bahasa inggris sebisaku!"

Andrew tersenyum malaikat, mencoba menebarkan pesona tampannya yang sungguh jika sedang tak bersandiwara pasti yesung sudah meleleh akibat pesona namja tampan itu " Gwenchana,!" Jawab siwon sopan " Wow, aku tak menyangka kalau adikmu secantik ini hyung!"

Heechul mengernyit " Maksudmu?"

" Tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya aku menyukai adikmu yang cantik ini!"

Yesung mengangkat alis, semudah itukah menakhlukkan seorang andrew choi " Sepertinya aku harus pergi, hyung aku ke sungmin dulu ne!"

" Iya baby," Balas heechul lembut lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada siwon setelah yesung menjauh dari mereka " Bukankah kau (?)" ucapnya menggantung kalimat.

" Straight?, haha itu hanya untuk senang-senang saja hyung. Tak ada yang serius!"

" Oh begitu, tapi adikku sepertinya tak memiliki minat padamu. Kau bukan tipenya!" Heechul berbisik diakhir kalimatnya.

Andrew tergelak, siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Pasti dengan mudah dia bisa menakhlukkan yesung fikirnya " Aku tidak yakin hyung, hei aku namja yang sempurna. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesonaku." Ucapnya bangga.

Heechul memutar malas bola matanya " Berani bertaruh?"

" Huh? Apa taruhannya."

" Audy hitam kesayanganmu!"

Andrew sedikit berfikir lalu setelahnya mengangguk percaya diri " Baiklah, tapi jika aku menang. Pulau pribadimu untukku, Bagaimana?"

" baiklah, tidak masalah!" Mereka bersalaman sebagai kesepakatan " Mumpung adikku sedang sendiri disana, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang!" Heechul mengerling, mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yesung yang sedang minum sendiri di sudut jendela.

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya " Oke," jawabnya mantap.

Dengan langkah percaya diri andrew menghampiri yesung " Hi," Sapanya ramah.

Yesung membalas sapaan andrew dengan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki " Hi,"

" Hum, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau heechul hyung memiliki adik secantik dirimu!"

Yesung tersenyum miring " Thanks," Jawabnya singkat.

Namja ini benar-benar membuatnya penasaran, sedikit angkuh namun terkesan sangat anggun dimata andrew " Kau tau pasti siapa aku kan?" Andrew meraih gelas yang berisi wine lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

Yesung mendesah memperbaiki posisinya " Yah, tentu saja. Andrew Choi, pemilik tunggal choi grup!"

Siwon tersenyum bangga " Kalau begitu, kau pasti takkan menolak jika aku mau kau jadi kekasihku. Iya kan? Aku memiliki segalanya, kau takkan rugi jika berpacaran denganku!"

" Percaya diri sekali," Balas yesung meremehkan.

" Tentu saja, wajahku tampan, aku kaya jadi apa alasanmu untuk menolakku. Sama sekali tidak ada!"

" Maaf, tapi kau sama sekali bukan tipeku Mr. Choi. Namja angkuh yang hanya menganggarkan harta peninggalan orang tuanya. Sombong dan tak punya hati. Kau fikir kau sempurna huh? Bagiku kau tak lebih dari sampah!" Yesung tengah menahan emosi karena sikap angkuh andrew choi lalu pergi meninggalkan namja tampan itu sendiri.

Andrew choi kehabisan kata-kata, baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu berani menghinanya hingga serendah itu. Harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping, image yang selama ini ia pegang dengan mudah diluluh lantakkan oleh seorang namja cantik seperti Yesung Kim.

" Hah, sayang sekali andrew! Kau kalah sebelum berperang." Heechul menengadahkan tangannya didepan wajah andrew.

Tanpa menoleh andrew menyerahkan kunci audy hitamnya pada heechul.

" Sering-sering saja seperti ini," Heechul menepuk pundak andrew lalu membiarkan namja tampan itu sendiri berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Setelah kepergian heechul tangan siwon terkepal, rahangnya mengeras menahan emosinya yang hendak meledak " Jangan panggil aku Choi kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu, Yesung Kim"

TBC

Okeh, maafkan kalau ff ini rada kacau balau and absurd. Mianhe..

Thanks for Review Chap 1

**Ajib4ff : Haha, terinspirasi dari film india yang Judulnya Dulha mil gaya. Tapi gak sama persisi kog.**

** .9, Ysismine, missjelek, miszshanty05, , little dangko, vira, rina afrida, jy, Liekyusung, Dyana kim, fifahaslinda, Cloudhy3424, sisilli24. yesunghyunggue90, Cloud246, Kim Raein, yeon, Nakazawa Ryu, , Dor4 kyusungShipper, shitao47, Guest, Edelweis, Asha Lightyagami kisslicksucks, wonsunie, mukhaclouds, oneheartforsuju, Mitha3424, wonkyusung, cloud-alones, yeyepapo.**

Ini masih akun lama, Yang Septia Princess Prosecutor. Cuma ganti pn nya aja, soalnya gak tau entah kenapa ini akun kemaren gak bisa dibuka. Passwordnya ada yang ganti, trus ff didalamnya plus isi-isinya ludes semua. Jadi harap maklum aja ya kkk.


End file.
